RESEARCH GOALS FOR 1979-80: Emphasis will be placed upon the following research problems. a. Function of the non-structural 100K protein in assembly of hexons. b. Characterization of ts mutants of type 7 adenovirus. c. Selection of mutants to reveal the functions of viral proteins required for virion assembly.